One Last Refrain
by theoneyouforgot
Summary: SO Mimi comes to see Roger with a issue but when Roger isn't there, who does she turn to, and most of all what is the problem?
1. Chapter 1

It isn't much or anything of any importance but at last I have a story! Yeah! Please Review! I beg of you!

Disclaimer: only if I could buy stock in Rent!

"Where is Roger?" Mimi stormed into the room, ignoring everyone else and anything that could have stopped her.

"He isn't here, why what do you want?" Mark said getting up from his comfortable seat on the couch.

"He's always here then the one time that I need him to be here he isn't here." Mimi sat down and curled into a little ball.

"Mimi he should be back soon! What is wrong?" Mimi looked up and tears streamed down her checks.

"I don't know Mark, everything is falling apart. I'm all alone and-."

"Mimi no matter what happened your not alone, I don't care what you did or what you will do. You've got everyone here. Even Benny, he acts like an ass but he does care." Mark looked at Mimi, "now what happened."

"I don't know I need Roger now or Angel or anyone." Mark wrapped his arm around Mimi so gracefully. Whatever was making Mimi feel this way she didn't deserve it.

"Mark everything is falling apart. Everything my life is OVER!"

"Mimi what are you talking about, come on tell me you shouldn't be like this, in so much pain and all."

"Oh I had it coming." Mimi said blaming herself.

"Sure but tell me what is wrong?" Mark said trying desperately to calm Mimi down and get her to talk.

Mimi leaned into him, and Mark swallowed her in a hug, knowing very well that if his best friend walked in at that moment he would be dead, but Mimi calmed down, so for the moment it was ok.

Mimi leaned over in his ear and whispered her troubles. "Wait….What?"

**Cliff HA! Dying for info about the Hairspray and Wicked movie! Would love any info! Please! Please Review! I am writing this instead of studding for mid-terms so you better review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**IT'S OUT! Thanks for the reviews, so this one explains the secret. Have fun and review…. **

**Disclaimer: Depends who got the rights to Rent after Jonathan. **

"Mimi why didn't you tell her, it could be a lot worse?" Mark insisted he got up off of the couch. He looked hardly on Mimi he didn't get her.

"Mark look at this from my point of view," Mark looked at her in a disproving way, "I am her only daughter, the only one who cares."

"Mimi you have to tell Roger, he'll help you through this."

"He's not here is he?" Mimi got up from the couch and started pacing around the room.

"I'm sure that your relationship with your mother isn't as bad as you say it is."

"Mark weren't you listening, my mom is DEAD! And she died thinking that I was a……… a piece of SHIT."

"Mimi stop now you're going to sit down and calm down, and get a grip."

"No Mark!" Mimi started swinging her fist in mid air, "You don't control me." Mark grabbed her fist and wrapped his arms around her. The moment that Mimi was in Mark's arms she started crying.

"What the hell?" Roger was back, in the worse possible timing.

"ROGER!" Mark yelled pushing Mimi away from him. Mimi only started crying harder.

Roger took off his jacket ready to fight. "Roger, stop you and Mimi need to talk now." Mark backed away from Roger while pushing Mimi between and Roger aware that Roger wouldn't hurt Mimi.

Mark tried to slip out the door, but Roger caught him. Roger pinned him to the wall, but Mimi slid in between her love and her rock. "Roger we need to talk NOW!"

"Alright," said Roger trying to calm down. Mark ran down the stairs, afraid of Roger, but trusting him to take care of Mimi.

"Roger, I was upset he just-"

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"You weren't here, Roger what'd you expect him to do?"

"Ok," Roger said being stubborn, "What happened?"

"My Mom died-"

"Mimi…..I-"

"She didn't die the way I wanted her to die."

"Mimi you're talking in riddles. What'd do you mean?"

"My Mamá was killed, Roger, she was shot!"

**Not what you expected, is it Ha! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


End file.
